1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flexible display devices including flexible substrates, which are light in weight and resistant to impact and which are formed of a material such as plastic, have been developed. Such flexible display devices may be folded or rolled in a scroll form, maximizing portability, so as to be utilized in various fields.
A flexible display device includes a display device formed on a flexible substrate. Display devices that may be used in a flexible display device include, e.g., an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an electrophoretic display (EPD) device, and the like. These display devices commonly include thin film transistors. Thus, in order to form a flexible display device, the flexible substrate undergoes thin film processes several times.
The flexible substrate, which has undergone the thin film processes, is sealed by an encapsulation substrate. The flexible substrate, the thin film transistors formed on the flexible substrate, and the encapsulation substrate constitute a display panel of the flexible display device.